


Booty Camp

by snowybubbles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Booty camp, Enemies to Lovers, FIRST TIME I WROTE SMUT I REPEAT FIRST TIME., I Can't Believe I Wrote This, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut, Unbeta'd, enjoy??? ig, first try at smut so don't chastise me, i can't even imagine sending this to my beta to well beta, i mean eheheheh i hope, omg, sadfsdffgsgh, uh, uhm im gonna try lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowybubbles/pseuds/snowybubbles
Summary: Kyungsoo was expecting a random hot guy to be his partner, not this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anyway AGAIN FIRST TIME I WROTE SMUT SO IF ITS BAD JUST COMMENT DOWN BELLOW SO I CAN NEVER WRITE IT AGAIN SADJKGDFGJAKDSGJFKSGDJFGASDKJGKJDFGJKDFS 
> 
> idk hope you enjoy smh. i wrote this in one go which is a first for me, im not even joking. i haVE NOT REREAD IT SO MISTAKES AHEAD (english isnt my first language too so rip)
> 
> so yea  
> enjoy or not

##  **_BOOTY CAMP_ **

 

They hated each other, that’s something Kyungsoo's sure of. They’ve always hated each other, there’s just no way it would ever change, there’s no way it’s going to change. Jongin has always been an asshole, ever since they first met at a fund raiser their parents forced them to attend. As the older one, Kyungsoo had tried to take control and be the big brother, the smart one. But Jongin, that fucking asshole just started making fun of him.

The next few times they met didn’t divert much from their first meeting and Kyungsoo swore he’d never forgive the younger boy, eventually made man. He would never forgive him, Jongin also didn’t show signs of even wanting to change, he kept on being a fucking fucktard.

Kyungsoo wasn’t amused.

He was even less amused when he realised what was in fact, going on.

“I can’t be this- this- Stupid’s partner!” He spat at the camp’s director as he pointed at the man sprawled on the chair next to his. The director looked down at his enrolment papers, scanned them for a few seconds before turning the papers to Kyungsoo while pointing at a specific place.

“I’m sorry sir, you signed this form. It explicitly says you accept any partner eventually chosen for you.” Kyungsoo glares at him with the intensity of a thousand suns.

“I don’t mind anyone else, just not this fucktard!” He screams, having lost his patience. The man in charge puts down the papers, intertwines his fingers and lets them rest on his desk as he lays back in the chair, unpreoccupied.

“I can’t do anything about that. The applications have been sent, everyone already has their partners. We can’t change it _now_.” Kyungsoo fumes and stands up, pushing his chair to the floor in the process.

“God Fucking Damnit!” He swears as he stumps on his foot. “Fucks Sake! I will give you the lowest rating. I’ll make sure this Camp never opens again!” He turns on his heels ready to leave that stinky office.

“Give us whatever rating you want, the form you signed to protect your identity from being leaked to the public, covers the fact that you can’t tell anyone you were here. But we can always go to court, the more funds the better.” Kyungsoo grunts at the director’s words and his partner's giggling, before storming out.

He’s so mad. When he decided to enrol in a Booty Camp, it was a personal choice, no one but Baekhyun knew about it, in fact it was that little shit that convinced him to come here. And he was okay with it, he really was. Never ever, had he expected the heir to the Kim’s to enrol as well. This thing, the camp wasn’t particularly known, there was no way Kim Jongin would also be joining. The camp wasn’t even in South Korea for fucks sake. There was no chance in hell they would be meeting. This had to be Baekhyun’s doing, he was the only loose end in the entire story. And boy did he have some explaining to do. Kyungsoo glowered with an angry aura all around him as he made his way towards his and _his partner_ ’s cabin. No one dared to approach him as he passed them by.

His luggage was exactly where he’d left it, by the main door (the only door at that). He had been happy, giddy, almost nervous to meet his partner to be. Who was the person who’d be his partner for the entire length of the week to come? This booty camp was mostly for bored rich people and that’s exactly what Kyungsoo was: bored, rich and in need of casual sex.

He asked, the camp provided.

Unfortunately for him, instead of a hot unknown man, he was faced with his arch-enemy. He couldn’t believe it, his eyes had better be tricking him in to seeing the disgusting adult lying in the queen-sized bed, unfazed as he read a book. Kim Jongin. Kim fucking Jongin. Oh, _he was so mad._

Kyungsoo had immediately stormed off the cabin in the direction of the Camp director’s office, Jongin trailing after him in a much more tranquil pace. And then things just didn’t go his way and he was back in his house for the week to come.

He grabbed his luggage and walked over to the closet by the bed. He opened it and saw Jongin’s side already filled out completely, he frowned but got on his knees to open his own suitcase and start to fill in the rest of the closet.

He was almost done when the door to the cabin opened and he looked up over the bed and saw  _Jongin._ His defence mechanism told him to glare and so he did, without questioning it at all, he knew he hated this man and he would treat him as so. He went back organising his clothes after Jongin smirked at him. Kyungsoo was disgusted.

“Come on, it could be worse.”

Kyungsoo stops moving, he lets out a sarcastic laugh as he sits there on his knees, with a t-shirt suffering in his hands, under pressure. He pursues his lips and raises his eyebrows at the other man. “Could be worse? How can it be worse? I hate you and I don’t wanna be here anymore!”

“Yet, I don't see you leaving.” Jongin sits on the bed and grabs the book from before.

“Well, duh! I paid for it, I might be spoiled but I’m not about to waste money just like that! And you know it wasn’t exactly cheap.” He gets up and throws the t-shirt in the closet before turning to Jongin with his hands on his hips. “So, you better behave this week. I came here to get some and I’m getting some!” His voice is low and dangerous.

“I never said anything, you were the one who overreacted.”

Kyungsoo snorts as he rounds the bed and stops right in front of the other. “Overreacted?  You’re the one who has always been a dick! Me? Overreacting?” He scoffs when he sees Jongin’s ignoring him. Kyungsoo humphs and grabs the book, throwing it across the cabin. “You do not get to ignor-” Kyungsoo’s interrupted when Jongin grabs him by the waist and pulls him down into his lap. He’s scowling and trying to break free when Jongin rolls them around and pins Kyungsoo’s wrists to the bed as he sits on top of him.

“What were you saying about behaving?” He whispers into Kyungsoo’s ears and the older’s face is red from anger, all the blood in his body’s being pumped into his head, Jongin laughs at the thought of it exploding. He hears his enemy grunting and gritting his teeth underneath him and he smirks. “Maybe if _you behave_ , you’ll get some.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, eyebrows furrowing with such strength his head starts hurting. He hates him so much and he hates the position they’re in. He hates that he doesn’t entirely hate it either. All the hate in his body gives him enough strength to free one arm and grab Jongin by the collar of his shirt pulling him down. “I will end you.” He enunciates each word carefully, putting the right amount of hate in each.

“Bring it on.” Jongin replies and soon they’re kissing each other, nothing passionate much on the contrary. They’re both trying to see who can do the most damage. Kyungsoo biting hard enough to draw blood and Jongin making sure to do the same, everything between them is a competition and they make sure neither forgets it.

Kyungsoo grasps onto Jongin’s clothed back when the other bites particularly hard and the older man drags his nails strongly across the younger's back. Jongin gasps back into the kiss and Kyungsoo takes it as an advantage, managing to turn them around, putting himself on top of his partner, he stares at him viciously for a second before diving in, biting and colouring the skin as he goes through. He munches on the pronounced collarbones as if they were a seasoned bone. Jongin smirks as he places his hands under Kyungsoo’s black jumper, touching the smooth warm skin with colder skin making Kyungsoo breathe out heavily, not expecting the freezing touch.

It doesn’t take much for the jumper to be thrown on the floor, Jongin yet again on top of a flustered Kyungsoo who doesn’t move to stop him when he moves his hands to his hips and starts pulling at his jeans. “God you can get it up with anyone, can’t you?” Kyungsoo scowls and before Jongin could say or do anything else, Kyungsoo gets up and falls on top of him, making Jongin fall on his back into the soft mattress. “Slut.” The younger daringly says and in retaliation Kyungsoo presses a hand to his neck, in hopes of getting him to shut up, but it only widens Jongin’s smirk, so he lets go as soon as he realises the other man isn’t affected.

“Yea well, fuck you.” Contrary to his words Kyungsoo starts grinding on Jongin’s lap before backing up to push the other jeans off. He takes them out completely and throws them at Jongin’s face. Jongin throws them to the side, where Kyungsoo’s jumper lays. 

Kyungsoo after working the jeans off finally has time to look at what’s in front of him and he does, and he nearly drools at the large size before remembering he can’t let Jongin see his contentment. He shouldn't give him the pleasure. He slaps a hand on the tanned man’s junk and an evil grin takes over him when he sees Jongin wincing. “Kyungsoo for fucks sake!”

He raises as eyebrow as he palms the boner, he decides not to comment on how Jongin just used his name, opting to dump his face in the it, liking the fabric as he sees the taller one wrenching on the bed. Pleased, Kyungsoo starts biting and sucking at the fabric and when he deems it okay, he pulls the other’s boxers down and sees the cock springing up against Jongin’s shirt. This time he doesn’t think as he licks his lips and lies in between the other’s legs facing the other’s cock with a glint in his eyes. He doesn’t notice the way Jongin looked at him, it didn't last long anyway, for when Kyungsoo starts licking the head, tongue lapping at it as if it was a lollipop and fondling his balls with his left hand, the gaze Jongin had been directing him, quickly morphed into one of complete bliss. “Holy shit.”

Kyungsoo ignored the other’s ramblings, happily focused on his meal, _how much he loved cock and how much he missed it_ , he thought to himself as he finally took the member in his mouth, he almost got the entire thing in but it was just too big. Jongin barely waited before he started fucking the other’s mouth, grasping and pulling at his hair just as Kyungsoo dug his nails on Jongin’s muscle clad thighs. He groaned in pleasure the entire ride and Jongin could honestly say that it was only getting him harder, he nearly forgot to pull out before he sizzled all over Kyungsoo’s face. “why the fuck did you pull out?”

Jongin grinned as he pulled the cum covered male towards him. “I never pegged you to like getting cum down that beautiful throat of yours.”

“Have we started complementing each other now?” he smirks at Jongin who simply shrugs as he licks his own cum from Kyungsoo’s face. “Come here you little shit.” He says as he kisses the tanned male, tasting the cum in the other’s tongue. Jongin groaned as he felt his dick stir again.

“I hate to you.”

“Likewise.”

And Jongin’s pulling Kyungsoo’s jeans off along with his underwear and Kyungsoo nearly rips Jongin’s white Gucci t-shirt from his body.

They’re lying upside down on the bed, both naked. Kyungsoo’s nearly moaning in pleasure from the sigh of Jongin’s abs alone but he contains himself as he runs his hands through the tanned’s chest. “When did you get fucking ripped?” He kisses the skin and sucks all over as his hips roll on top of Jongin’s cock.

“When did you get such a fat ass?” Jongin cries in response as he fells everything Kyungsoo’s doing to him and he can only thank god, because this is the best gift he could’ve gotten from someone who hates him with a passion for _years on end_.

Kyungsoo groans, as he too feels too much at once. He pulls up from the others skin and looks around searching for lube. He gets up from the tanned skin and crawls to one of the bedside tables. When he opens it, his face lightens up deviously as he takes out a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. He throws the condoms at Jongin and takes the lube in his hands, opening the bottle and squeezing a large amount on his fingers. Jongin sees what he’s doing from the other end of the bed and growls as he too crawls to meet the flushed grinning man. He takes the lube into his own hands and throws it on the bed next to them. He looks down at Kyungsoo, his fingers covered in a thick running layer of lube, his legs are pushed apart and raised up. Jongin grins as he pushes him back and grabs his ass cheeks spreading them apart. He guides Kyungsoo’s hand to his own hole and helps him finger himself. One finger, then two fingers and then Jongin adds his own as a third and Kyungsoo starts fidgeting. Jongin grins and adds another finger when Kyungsoo allows him and his whole face screams in pleasure when the younger male manages to hit a certain spot.

“S-stop playing-Just get it in!” Kyungsoo groans out, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Jongin manages to keep hitting the same spot. He whimpers when he feels the fingers leave him, his own being pulled out and gasps when he feels a sting on his right ass cheek. He manages to look at Jongin and he sees him grinning, looking just as dishevelled as Kyungsoo must look himself, but his eyes don’t focus for long for he feels the other's cock rubbing against his entrance. He grabs Jongin’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss, neither realising the amount of pent-up feelings they’re putting into the kiss, neither caring. While they’re kissing Jongin manages to align his dick with Kyungsoo’s hole and starts pushing in, the soft walls contracting and squeezing his cock. Kyungsoo wheezes at the sheer size and Jongin at how tight Kyungsoo is. When he finally pushes it all in, they’re both panting hard, completely out of breath. Jongin stays put for a while, they are both pressing tender kisses on each other, something that’s to be forgotten as soon as possible from both parties, an unspoken agreement.

It’s when Kyungsoo starts moving that Jongin follows suit and it starts out slowly and gentle, but Jongin picks up the pace and soon he’s hammering into Kyungsoo who’s letting out the lewdest sounds Jongin’s ever heard in his life. He presses down for a kiss and Kyungsoo gives in as he grabs the taller’s hair and pulls him to himself. Jongin hits his prostate and Kyungsoo gasp into the kiss, he tries to kiss back but Jongin keeps hitting the same spot and he loses all control over his limbs, his hands fall from the taller’s hair into the mattress, next to his body, numb from pleasure. He’s so out of it, his vision is out of focus, even his hearing is messed up, he can barely think much less speak, he lets it all go.

Not long after, he feels warm liquid shooting inside him, warming his hole, along with his own pooling on his stomach. He opens his eyes as he feels Jongin slowly ride off the high that came from the orgasm and he looks at the man he hates so much, the man who’s been a dick ever since they first met, and for a second he’s not sure if someone he’s vowed to hate should look this gorgeous, dishevelled, panting and flustered, but he looks so good. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and when he opens them again, he catches Jongin staring right back at him. They stay like that for a few seconds before the taller one smirks and ruins the mood.

“So much anger in this tiny vessel.” Jongin coos as he falls to the side on the mattress after pulling out of the shorter one. Kyungsoo glares and knees Jongin’s cock before slowly getting up, cum leaking down his thighs. He starts walking towards the bathroom. “Okay. I deserved that!” He raises his voice so Kyungsoo can hear him from the other division.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad omg....  
> anyway I FEEL LIKE THIS COULD ALL GO TOGETHER IN ONE SINGLE CHAPTER ? BUT I ALREADY POSTED THE OTHER SO IDK. IM JUST GONNA GO AND POST IT AS I GO. WE'LL SEE IN THE END.
> 
> this fic is just pwp at most, it exists so i can train writing smut lmfao so that's why it's awful sdhgfkjasdgjd 
> 
> UNBETA'ED AGAINNNNN

Kyungsoo had been in the bathroom for a good chunk of time. Outside Jongin paced around the kitchenet fixing something to eat with whatever was in the fridge. Truth is, Kyungsoo closed himself off in the bathroom and it’s not like Jongin was worried for him, but it had been almost an hour and the other still hadn’t left the room. He takes glances at the door from time to time as he takes bites from his sandwich.

Inside the bathroom, Kyungsoo sat on the toilet seat thinking. He hadn’t been particularly right in head if he let whatever it was that happen, happen. _Him and Jongin_ , he lets out a scoff, _what a joke._ It didn’t mean anything, sex is sex, and this is a sex camp. Its implicit, it doesn’t mean anything, you pay to be free of feelings, at least that’s what it was supposed to be. Kyungsoo runs his finger up and down his thighs, as he stares off into nothing, mind working overtime as he tries to not overthink what isn’t there to overthink in the first place. He frowns when he comes to the conclusion that he’s just being dumb. There’s nothing to think through.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Kyungsoo gets up and secures the towel on his waist before striding for the door. He grabs the door handle and swings at it, not expecting to find _his enemy_ , his partner, on the other side. They mirrored each other’s expressions.

“What?”

 “Glad to know you’re not dead.” Jongin regains his composure quite effortlessly and without looking at Kyungsoo he turns around walking over to the bed.

“Are we really about to start caring?”

“Don’t worry sweetie, just making sure I don’t have a body to hide.” They give each other forced fake smiles. Kyungsoo walks to the closet and picks up some shorts, a t-shirt and underwear before going in the bathroom again. Jongin glares at him through the corner of his eyes as he lays on the bed. “Will you take long?” his voice carries that annoyed tone he’s used to show Kyungsoo.

“I wasn’t.”

Jongin scoffs as he turns the page. “Five minutes and I’m going in.” The next minute Kyungsoo’s out, dressed in the ‘short’ shorts and the tee he brought with him into the bathroom. Jongin dog-ears the page he’s at in the book, before placing it on the bedside table, on his right. They haven’t discussed sides yet but Jongin has a feeling that if they do get to the discussion part it is going to end up with them just screaming and insulting each other. So, he just took a side and hopes Kyungsoo won’t complain.

Jongin glances at Kyungsoo one more time before entering the bathroom himself. It’s not that he hates, /hates/, Kyungsoo it’s more of a constant feeling he’s got in the back of his heart. Something tells him to annoy Kyungsoo and he does just that, always has. It’s a weird thing, but it feels right, having Kyungsoo’s attention on him, either it be screaming, throwing a tantrum, insulting him, in the end it’s Kyungsoo and he’s focused on Jongin.

Maybe it isn’t exactly a good thing, but it has worked so far, so why change it, why ruin everything.

He gets under the water and takes a quick shower, as he shakes the images of a naked Kyungsoo off his head.

 

Kyungsoo was roaming around the kitchen, checking which foods they had, ingredients and all that, when he heard knocking. He closed the opened cabinet and walked towards the door. It could only be either the staff or the director so Kyugnsoo opened the door without much reluctance. He was faced with a staff uniform just as expected, the woman was smiling up at him and he smiled back, there was no reason to make more enemies in the camp if he wanted to, maybe, bend the rules and try to get it on with other people. He needed allies, and the director wasn’t one of them. “Hello.” He greets.

“Hi, Doh Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin?”

He sighs at that and his initial kind smile momentarily shifts into a tight forced one. “Yea, sure.” The woman gives him a bright smile before reaching for the stack of papers in her arm. “Here’s the activities schedule for the week.” She hands him a few pages and then adds. “Not all activities are mandatory, you can skip if you have your own activities in mind, but we do recommend you participate in order to get most of the experience you paid for.” Kyungsoo nods his head and gives her a bright smile when she tells him goodbye. He closes the door and takes a seat on the kitchen counter as he starts reading the paper.

It’s basically having sex on multiple places with different scenarios, there’s also a few classes to teach you different ways pleasure your partner. Kyungsoo scoffs every time he sees the word partner and an image of Jongin appears in his mind. With one last glance at the pages he throws them on the counter and focuses on the task he had been doing before: scanning the pantry and fridge for every food so he can have an idea of what to crave.

He’s leaning into the fridge when he hears the door to the bathroom open, he looks over his shoulder and see Jongin walking towards the closet with his own towel tied around his hips. He was going to turn back to the inside of the fridge when the other drops the towel and puts on a pair of boxers. Kyungsoo splutters some nonsense when Jongin turns around and meets his eyes.

“What?” Kyungsoo pursues his lips and turns to close the fridge after grabbing a yogurt. Kim Jongin is impossible.

“Have some decency, will you?” Kyungsoo chokes out.

Jongin blinks. “We’re at a _Sex_ Camp.” He lifts one eyebrow as he stares at Kyungsoo who rolls his eyes and walks away. Jongin shakes his head and walks up to the kitchen again for a cup of water. He’s observing Kyungsoo. The older one was sprawled on the small sofa placed towards the corner of the room, zapping through the channels on the medium sized TV. Jongin starts to wonder how he manages to drink the yogurt even though he’s lying down when his eyes lay on a small pile of papers on the counter. He puts the used glass in the sink and takes a seat as he starts reading the file.

It’s a schedule of the activities offered by the camp, he smirks to himself at some of the things they’ll get to do. “Were these always here?” He waves some of the papers in the air as he keeps the others in his left hand and keeps reading.

“Someone dropped them off.” Kyungsoo mumbles loud enough for Jongin to hear.

“Well, get to know your partner. We can tick that off.” He looks up as he places the papers where they were and smirks when Kyungsoo throws him the finger.

“Fuck off.”

Having nothing else to do Jongin grabs his book from the nightstand and sits on the bed. He knows not to disturb Kyungsoo, he’s known the other since he was eleven, he knows where to push and where not to.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo was bored to death. There was nothing interesting on the TV and he didn’t have his phone or internet. He should’ve thought this through, coming to this camp was probably the biggest mistake he had ever done. It was only his fourth hour at the place, he just knew he wasn’t going to last the entire week. He looked at the time on the TV when his stomach growled. It was lunch time.

With a groan, Kyungsoo gets up and walks to the small kitchen sparing a glance at Jongin who’s engrossed reading. He scoffs as he starts opening cabinets, taking out the one of the packs of ramen he saw earlier and closing the wooden doors with much too force.

Through the corner of his eyes he sees Jongin startle and look up. He smirks to himself.

“What are you doing?”

Having no response, Jongin marks his page and places the book down on the bed, before getting up and walking towards Kyungsoo. He stands near the granite counter and just observes as Kyungsoo does his best to ignore his presence, busy with the kitchen utensils and… _ramen?_ Jongin frowns and gets closer to Kyungsoo. “Are you making ramen?” He asks from behind Kyungsoo, head peeking on top of Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Is that a question?”

“Well… I-mean. No…?” Jongin backs up a few centimetres and takes a hand to rub at his nape.

“Good lord, what did I do to deserve this…” Kyungsoo mutters as he turns on the stove, ready to start boiling the water. There were a few seconds of silence between his mumbling and turning on the stove, silence that Jongin’s stomach decided to occupy by grumbling. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, as he decided that he’d just spare them both the embarrassment and spoke up.

“This package has two portions of ramen so I guess you can eat half of it.” He doesn’t see Jongin smiling but he does feel the hug Jongin offers without him having asked at all, his lack of clothing making Kyungsoo feel the warmth emanating from his body in a much more pronounced way. He’s about to push him away when he feels Jongin’s lips on his nape and his hands pressing on his skin underneath the fabric of his shirt. “What are you doing?” He warns when one of the hands pries dangerously close to his dick. It hurts his pride when he feels his cock stir awake and Jongin’s sure as hell not helping.

“Nothing.” Jongin mumbles as he keeps kissing and sucking at Kyungsoo’s skin. Kyungsoo raises as eyebrow and turns his head to the side, facing the taller. His unimpressed stance breaks when Jongin smirks before taking his lips into his. Having no more pride to hurt at this point, Kyungsoo turns to Jongin and answers the kiss as his arms slowly wrap around the taller’s neck. He can feel Jongin smirk in the kiss but chooses to ignore it, he hates that he’s weak when it comes to sex and a good physique, and Jongin, although his enemy, is offering both.

Jongin’s hands roam around Kyungsoo’s chest, one hands trailing lower and lower until it presses his skin and slithers under his underwear, squeezing his ass cheek and making Kyungsoo moan hungrily as he breaks of the kiss. Jongin looks down at Kyungsoo when he breaks the kiss, freezing at the sinful sigh, saliva dripping from Kyungsoo’s open mouth, eyes are hooded and the flush to his porcelain skin leaves him looking like a doll, pure and he’s about to ruin him. He takes his other hand to the other ass cheek and hastily pulls Kyungsoo up, turning away from the stove, placing him on the counter instead.

As soon as the older is sitting, Jongin pushes his tee up and over his head, throwing it on the floor and Kyungsoo arches his back when he starts sucking at one of his nipples. Kyungsoo moans and holds onto Jongin’s hair, eyes going around when he catches a glimpse of the stove. “Ah fuck, the water’s boiling.”

Jongin rolls his eyes and brings the older in for a sloppy kiss. “Did you read the entire schedule?” Jongin asks in between gasps, choosing to ignore the other male. Kyungsoo grabs the edge of Jongin’s underwear and pulls it down, enough for the hand member to jump free of the restraining material.

“Course not.” Jongin laughs.

Kyungsoo jumps from the counter and kneels in front of Jongin, he takes the cock in his own hands and starts working on it. There’s a deviant smile on his lips and Jongin barely has time to wonder what it is about when Kyungsoo starts sucking on his testicles. “For someone who hates me you sure as hell love this.” Kyungsoo responds simply by biting one of the testicles and grabbing at the other with extra force, Jongin pulls his hair back.

“Should’ve done this earlier.”

“Like you ever could.” The older bites back as he engulfs Jongin’s dick in his mouth and starts sucking, head bobbing along the extent of the younger’s member.

Jongin pulls on Kyungsoo’s hair and falls into place with Kyungsoo’s dipping, and then Kyungsoo sinks his nails on Jongin’s thighs urging him to go faster and Jongin doesn’t waste a second before complying. “You take dick so well.” Jongin grunts right before he spills into Kyungsoo mouth. This time he didn’t back down and Kyungsoo too didn’t disappoint, swallowing most of the liquid. His eyes were shut, and he looked happy, content even though his own dick was hard as fuck. Jongin had no idea how he was looking down at the other man with a touch of adoration, he was proud and satisfied. It felt good to see Kyungsoo on his knees in front of him, seeing him this vulnerable. God it felt so good.

And then Kyungsoo’s eyes open and met Jongin’s, they stayed like that for a few seconds before the older spoke. “The water’s still boiling.” Jongin rolled his eyes and turned around to turn off the stove before turning back to Kyungsoo who was lying his back against the counter. He kneels in between his legs and grabs Kyungsoo’s shorts pulling them down to reveal a very hard dick. He looks at Kyungsoo who simply nods his head and Jongin stars stroking the other’s cock. He looks up at him again and grins. “Did you know that they offer a brand-new box with all kinds of sex-toys?” Kyugnsoo’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open. Jongin steals a kiss.

“What? Where?” Kyungsoo asks in between moans and when he finally cums, he lets out a loud satisfied sigh. “How do you know that?” he manages to add, seconds later, to the previous questioning. Jongin keeps playing with Kyungsoo’s cock, until Kyungsoo slaps his hand away.

“Well for starters, I read the schedule.” Kyungsoo pursues his lips and punches him lightly in the chest.

“Fucking nerd.”

 

* * *

 

After helping Kyungsoo up and sitting Jongin proceeds to finish making the ramen Kyungsoo had started, with Kyungsoo barking orders left and right. The older one had taken a seat at the counter as he watches Jongin trying to not fuck up.

“How does one mess up ramen?”

“Well-”

“Like, how bad do you have to be in the kitchen?”

Jongin turns around and glares at Kyungsoo who ignores him and continues. “Guess not everyone can be good at everything.” He pointedly stares at the taller who sighs in defeat and turns around to check on the noodles.

Kyungsoo busies himself with taking two out two bowls and two forks, placing them next to the stove. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“How precious.” He coos at a now annoyed Jongin, who pushes him slightly. “I do have legs, thank you very much.” Jongin pursues his lips and proceeds to ignore him as he turns off the stove and splits the ramen into even portions. Kyungsoo immediately takes his own bowl and walks over to the couch, sitting down again. Jongin sighs and drops the pan into the sink to wash later before joining Kyungsoo. He nudges the other’s legs and Kyungsoo _actually_ moves them out of the couch and for a second Jongin though he was starting to be nicer but as soon as he sits down, Kyungsoo pulls his legs up again and drops them on Jongin’s lap, feet dangling over the edge.

“I’m eating here.” He deadpans and Kyungsoo glances at him over the bowl resting on his chest.

“So am I. Your point?” Jongin groans in despair. _There’s no way he’s going to last an entire week with this- this child!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment what you thought 💕💝💞💖💗
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @snowybaekbbles


End file.
